A Dream is a Wish
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: Sequel to the Seiya-Yaten story "Tell Me Your Dreams". So Seiya and Yaten are now together. What exactly do Taiki, Aoi, Kira and Kakyuu-hime feel and think about it?
1. Taiki

A Dream is a Wish

By Cassandra

Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing. I should be studying since the coming school year is crucial but could I help it if the inspiration strikes? Well, here is a sort-of sequel to my other story "Tell Me Your Dreams". I'd prefer it if you read that one first because well, it came first, it would make more sense, and there are two original characters that maybe you'd like to check out. Anyway, Taiki is the only one in this chapter reflecting so I don't thing you'd have a problem.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, though I hope with all my might that I owned Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten. Yeah, if only.

Chapter I

Taiki

And so there they were.

Walking together in the gardens like nothing could pull them apart. Well then again, nothing probably could. They're both too strong for that and so is their love.

I'm happy for them, of course. Shouldn't I be? I've always been happy whenever they are happy. Always did.

It has always been like that.

The three of us protected the Princess together and we would most probably die together protecting her, too. We have been together ever since senshi training began, along with the two Outer Starlights: the charming and skillful Kira and the pleasant and passionate Aoi, also known as Sailor Star Striker and Sailor Star Keeper. As a special bond formed between them, the same thing happened with the three of us. 

We were almost inseparable.

I knew everything there was to know about them and I love them both very much.

And yet…I find myself at a loss somehow.

I was ashamed of this feeling that I had kept hidden from their fleeting and yet probing glances.

I felt a twinge of sadness whenever I find them together.

She's smiling at him as she never had before and I find myself wishing I were in his place. I wanted to be the one who would make her smile like that.

Sinfully, now I realize…

I love her don't I?

I love her more than she'll ever know and hope to understand…

"Taiki?"

I looked up to find her lime green eyes on me. She was radiant and beautiful as always. She was untouchable no more.

I forced myself to focus and to respond to her.

"Yes Yaten?"

"You would come to the carnival with us later on wouldn't you?"

I couldn't possibly say "no" to her, could I?

"Yeah Taiki." He, the lucky one, said, coming into our conversation.

He glanced lovingly once at the angel by his side who blossomed under his gaze. "It's been a long time since we three had been anywhere together. Please?"  
His indigo eyes were sparkling like they haven't for a long time and a feeling of comfort washed down on me. Truly, I could never hate him for having her.

"Don't tell me you're just going to spend another night with your books. Come on! Live a little! Kira and Aoi are coming too as well as the hime."

I pretended to sigh in exasperation as I always did in answer to his enthusiasm. "Okay, okay! I give! I'm coming."

Again, she smiled in delight. She was genuinely happy and I felt a sense of fulfillment watching her. I made her do that didn't I? "I knew we could make you come. You love us too much to say 'no'!"

The truth in her words touched me. None of the three of us has ever said it so loud and sincere before.

I could never hate them or the other. 

The trust was in too deep.

He said something to her that made her fire back and soon it had blown up into a full-blown argument, just like in the old days.  

I sighed again when she hid behind me and stuck her tongue out at her lover. I couldn't fight the small smile that threatened to reveal itself.

I couldn't really stay sad long with these two can I? No, they were my family.

I couldn't be sad at the fact that she wasn't mine, no matter how much I felt for her.

I did have her, yes, but in another way and I couldn't ask for more. I was satisfied.

I could still love her as I watched from the sidelines and cheered them on. At the same time, I would be watching silently from the shadows for anything that could destroy them.

I would be the one protecting them from anything and from each other.

I am especially watchful and cautious for her. Knowing him, he had this ability to love too much and not just one person at the same time.

I love them both.

She has always been the one by my side then and even now, though I couldn't be able to love her as much as I wanted to.

_Yaten, be happy._

He had been the one we both protected with our everything from the start. He had always been vulnerable in his own way.

_Seiya, love her as she deserves to be._

_Live my dream for me._

So…what do you think? Should I continue with this?

Do review.  


	2. Aoi

A Dream is a Wish

By Cassandra

Chapter II

Aoi

I am pleased that she's smiling now. She hasn't been for the longest time since we have reunited. I would always find her in a dark corner, looking far away to the distance and yet seeing nothing. Her dark moods always made me worry.

It wasn't that it wasn't normal with her. Yes, she is after all naturally dark in the sense that she seldom smiled and wouldn't unless the hime wanted her too. Yet I've always known that with all her heart she wanted to be free of those frowns and feel joy consume her completely.

And he was the only one who could give her that joy. 

Her life, her love.

Her Seiya.

I've always known that she had feelings for him, well, her also. Fighter and Seiya were the same person after all. 

I bet I knew before she even discovered that he made her blush with just a look. Empath I may not be but I know her enough to see the certain changes in her to realize that yes, my dear Healer has changed indeed. 

Here we are now. The two of us walking leisurely under the sun as we have never done before. Our arms linked close together as I allowed her to lead the way towards our destination.

I smiled at her as I listened to her laughter and words. Her eyes shone with healthy light. Her voice tingled with undisguised happiness. 

She was so beautiful. 

And she was so happy.

As I wish that I could be.

The hat on my head was gently being blown off by the wind. With a hand, I carefully pat it down but it wasn't enough. It flew from my fingers and was taken by the wind. 

A slender-fingered hand caught it and an irreplaceable smile greeted me as I reached to get it back.

"Be careful Aoi-chan." His deep baritone rumbled within his chest to come out into the sweetest tone that I could ever hope to hear. 

I smiled back into those beautiful gray eyes as I usually did, taking the hat from his hold.

"Thank you Kira."

"Pleasure."

I sighed and turned ahead. 

I glanced back to my dear friend just as the hime materialized beside her. I listened to their friendly chatter, but my thoughts always went back to him.

His voice made me glance back to look at him once more. 

He was talking with Taiki. His eyes shone with amusement and vigor as he spoke enthusiastically with the Starlight scholar. Lustrous red hair fell back elegantly against his broad back and flew with the wind when it came. His gestures were elegant and fluid, familiar and dear. 

My dear Kira-chan…my dear best friend…nothing more, nothing less.

Somehow I couldn't take the longing away from that thought. 

As much as he'd hate me saying this, he's as dense as his rival was. Why wouldn't he notice me? Doesn't he see how much it has been torturing me all these years to love him and only get his friendship in return?

Then again, I have been nothing more but friendly so why would he treat me more than as a friend?

Sometimes I wish…

Again, I turned to her when I heard her laughter. 

"Aoi-chan are you listening?"

"Keeper are you all right?"

I nodded, smiling placidly as I always do. "I'm fine."

Feminine chatter again filled the air between us. 

I remained silent as I observed her.

She looked so happy and so at peace. She's so lucky. 

All because of him…

"Aoi-chan, your hat is falling off again."

Our fingers touch briefly and smiles met as if synchronized.

For a moment I thought I saw something promising within those silver depths. Only for him to turn away, closing like a flower bud in the night.

Almost disappointed, I turned ahead and smiled at my princess and my friend.

He probably would never know…


	3. Kira

A Dream is A Wish

By Cassandra

Senashenta – like it? Yup, I just can't get this pairing out of my mind! They're just so charming! So perfect for one another! They're like Michiru and Haruka!! 

Chapter III

Kira

Golden hair like spun silk falling against cream cloth. Gleaming under the sunshine and almost irresistible to touch. It was only reality and consequence that prevented me from taking her completely in my arms and never let her go. 

If I catch a sight of those bright blue-green eyes again I don't know if I could prevent shutting down completely and succumb to just staring at her.

There she is. Standing with Yaten and the hime beside the ice cream stand and eating away at her sweet enthusiastically. She loves sweets. Always did.

Those lips…

She has no idea what she has done to me. She doesn't see how hard I have been trying to keep myself quiet all these years about the stirrings she awakened in me with just one smile. 

Darn that smile.

It makes me remember sunshine, 

Hope,

Beauty,

Peace

All at the same time.

It didn't help that she's constantly by my side whether I want her to be or not. 

She's my best friend.

My glares and my fits are nothing to scare her off. Besides, that was more of Seiya-baka's expertise.

It has been bothering me for some time now, how she affects me with just a smile, a touch, a word, a laugh. 

How did I let myself fall like this?

Was it the fact that she so openly cares for me that I became a fool to the illusion that she cares far deeper than the friendship we shared?

Laughter, rich and deep filled my ears as Seiya came down beside me, preparing to catch his love around the waist and surprise her.

Sardonically, as was my custom, I raised him an eyebrow to mutter, 

"Really now Seiya, it's not as if she doesn't already know you're there."

Of course the baka ignored what I said and answered almost absently, "Stop being a kill joy Kira! Why don't you stop bothering me and get yourself bitten by the love bug or something."

"Intellectually sound as always." I sighed, turning away from him and the sight of the one I yearned to touch in the same way, if only I could.

I made a face at Taiki who just sighed at me and shook his head.

"Won't you two ever be civil? Wait, let me rephrase that." Taiki looked at me thoughtfully before finally saying, "Will you ever get off his case?"

I smirked as I moved away to wander about a little by myself. "Dream on Taiki. That'll be the day."

"I will wish for peace, Kira."

"You do that." 

I jammed my hands into my pockets and let myself move forward. 

I had to get away from them, from Seiya. He was just too distracted. He was too…happy.

And I envy him.

Again.

Damn him.

The carnival was jammed with people and filled with noise. Colors burst around me as I stepped from one inch of the place to another. Children screamed and ran amuck like there was no tomorrow. Rides whirled and turned to dizzying circles as people, young and old, rejoiced at its splendor. 

She loved this place. 

So filled with happy people and children and separated from the harshness of reality. 

It was her sanctuary.

No one was sad here, no one frowns. Everyone is supposed to smile. 

Well, I'm not smiling.

I don't belong here.

In her little world.

"Kira-chan?"

I turned at the sound of my name and knew at once who it was. 

There she was, smiling at me again.

"Anything wrong? You just went off without saying anything."

"Taiki saw me going."

"But you always tell me when you go off. You promised."

I smiled pleasingly at her. I couldn't stay so solemn when she's around. "Gomen ne."

"Daijoubu." 

She took my hand and began leading me back towards the others. I let her. Who said I could resist her?

We weaved through the crowd and I was comforted somewhat by her presence. 

I knew then that I'd be happy whatever our future would bring. If she ever ends up with someone else, I would be happy for her anyway. 

At least for a time in my life, I had been able to feel for her a feeling that was mine and mine alone.

…I have got to stay away from that baka. I'm starting to sound like him.

"Hey Mister, want to win something for your sweetheart?"  
I looked at the man who came up to me with three darts in his hand. 

I glanced at Aoi beside me. Was it just me or was she blushing?

"Well?"

"Sure."

"Kira, really, it's—" 

Maybe it was because I'd never have another chance that I jumped on it. I flashed her a wink and my most charming smile.

"Don't worry luv. This'll be easy."

What do you think happened? 

Hah, a game of darts was no match for the Senshi of Singing Silver.

It was all well worth it when I saw that smile again when I handed her a large, white stuffed bear. 

"Thank you Kira."

"It was nothing. Anything for you, sweetheart."

And just when I thought nothing else could make this moment better, her smiling so stunningly back at me as she hugged the bear to her, something actually made it the best moment.

She went on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

…

Then something strange happened.

I blushed.  

Ooh! It's cutey mush! I can't believe I just wrote that!!

Love it? Loathe it?

Review!


	4. Kakyuu

A Dream is A Wish

By Cassandra

After a considerable amount of time of writer's block for this fic, I finally come out with the final chapter. I hope this suits your fic palette. ^_^

Hideto is a name I chose for Kakyuu's fiancé, because Himeko isn't really his name or so I heard. Anyway, Sailor Moon does not belong to me but I own Kira and Aoi. ^_^

Hope you have fun reading as much as I love writing and reviews **hint, hint**

Chapter IV

Kakyuu

I once had a fiancé. 

He was a prince and we were destined to be together, uniting our two empires into one. 

I never really liked him at all at first. 

Our first meeting was anything but pleasant.

We were first presented to one another when we were eight years of age. 

We stood straight and proud beside our parents as we were introduced. I never really thought much of him then. He was a boy, I was a girl, we were from two different worlds that never understood one another.

I didn't want to get close to him for he was a boy. I knew then that boys liked to play in the dirt and I didn't want Grandmother to be enraged over the state of my soiled clothes once more. Lord knows I have had more punishments for being messy than any other child my age put together.

I was a princess, Grandmother had said, I couldn't just go around "making a mockery of my pure and royal blood" by being dirty and associating with those lower than me. 

She had caught me in the company of my Starlights, who were just mischievous and precocious children, running around in my first few games of tag and threw a fit over the state of my dirtied robes.

I had seen nothing wrong with it, but she made it perfectly clear that she did when she yelled and pinched me back into the palace, leaving my Starlights confused and appalled.

Grandmother was an old conservative, may her soul rest in peace.

Going back to my first meeting with my fiancé, I didn't want anything to do with him. And what was this "marriage" business they kept on talking about? I didn't understand.

I guess it was a way of forcing us to interact with each other when our parents asked us to go to the gardens and play.

The most discreet, but grudging look was on his face as he complied and proceeded to hold his hand out for me to take. Even as a child, he had always been quite polite. 

Being the frank and unspoken child I was then, I made my sentiments on the matter known in the most eloquent manner possible.

"Eew! You're a boy! You're dirty! No way!"

I could still hear the shocked gasps from his parents and my father and the discreet giggle from my mother. 

The look of outrage was unforgettable on his face and I could never forget his very dignified response.

"Who wants to play with a whiny girl anyway?"

He never visited me and I never again saw him until we were sixteen.

I never forgot about him and as I came of age, I grew to understand my fate with him more and more. 

Keeping the memory of our first meeting close, I didn't feel any excitement when I heard that he was coming for the formal announcement of our engagement.

It never crossed my mind to rebel against the arrangement. I never really thought that one day I would find true love. I wasn't romantic or maybe I was just too concerned about the responsibility I would hold in the future, I didn't know. I just didn't see myself finding the time in my future to find true love and actually get married.

I waited with mixed emotions for the coming of my husband-to-be. Actually, I had no feelings. 

I had nothing that I didn't expect.

He was going to come and meet me and in the end of three years the two of us would be wed.

But there came something that I hadn't anticipated.

I didn't expect that I would be engaged to such a kind, gentle, and loving young man.

I didn't fall in love with him at first or second sight, but our love grew from a friendship that was sincere and trusting. We had agreed to be friends since we both realized that animosity during marriage would just not do anything good for anyone.

He was pleasant and thoughtful, always going out of his way to be there when I needed him. He expected nothing more from me other than that I would be there for him as well when the need comes. We could tell each other anything and we had no secrets. 

What made me love him in the way I did, you ask?

Well, looking into his eyes one cool, moonlit night did it.

We were standing outside during another one of those boring social functions, just talking the night away as we usually did when we are together.

We had been laughing about this story he was telling me about when we just suddenly stopped.

I was looking at his eyes and I only then realized that it was the first time I ever did that.

They were an extraordinary shade of gold that just fixed you in the spot. I had never seen such beautiful eyes before and before I knew it, I was drowning in them.

Then I realized that I was drawing closer to him and he to me and I was saved when I felt his lips coaxing mine to come alive under his.

My first kiss.

I now watch wistfully as I look around at the happiness and love around me.

A little distance ahead, my Stars Healer and Fighter or Yaten and Seiya as they seem to want to be called now, were arguing/flirting as they always did. 

Yaten was rolling her lime green eyes at something her dark-haired lover was saying. Seiya in turn was trying his best to win her back with his trademark, charming smile. 

Taiki, Maker, "the babysitter" as he exhaustingly called himself as he was conversing with me a while back, was sighing at their behavior but looked neither angered nor saddened.

He will always stand by his friends and comrades no matter what. Nothing could make him turn his back on them even if it hurt him so much.

Meanwhile, I smile secretly at the love blossoming before our very eyes.

Keeper and Striker.

Aoi was chattering animatedly as if she wasn't bothered by anything earlier that morning. Her arms were around the neck of a white teddy bear as she smiled at her tall and dashing companion. Kira seemed less guarded than usual. He actually grinned and teased his partner a great deal today. Maybe he would become even more open as time goes by. He needs to get his feelings sorted out or else find the courage he was known for to put to good use. 

All they really needed to do was say something to one another.

I know how deep their love is.

Aoi's hat is falling off again and Kira is quick to catch it. 

I am beginning to wonder if she is doing it on purpose or not.

My Starlights never know how much I do know about them than they let on.

I smile sadly suddenly as I watch them with envy in my heart.

Hideto was gone and I can never have him back. 

It saddens me that I was never given the chance to live my life with him. 

It was my destiny and his, but then again, the future isn't written in stone.

Maybe it was a destiny that was never to be. 

I can still remember the pain and the bitterness that haunted me that time when I was trying to find comfort in the stars that I passed and cried starlight for me. I felt so angry and I wanted nothing more but to end everything.

I still do sometimes, but I manage to rouse myself from these fits of selfishness.

Even if I have lost the love of my life, there is still love and purpose here waiting for me. So many things are my responsibility and it would be cowardly to just run away from them. 

I have to serve my real purpose in this lifetime.

I shall protect those who love and dream as I do. 

"Kakyuu-hime, shall we go?" Yaten asks me as she peers hopefully into my face, concern evident in her eyes. She must have seen me staring into nothing here.

"Are all of you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Live, love and dream, my Starlights.

This is my gift to you.  


End file.
